Illuminate
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: So X gets snatched up. Zero goes to save him. Axl's along for the ride. Plot twists happen. AND JESUS.
1. Chapter 1

It was 3:32 AM April 4th.

Zero looked at the clock on the wall. Spaced out watching reruns of That 70s show wasn't all that cracked up to be. Having seen every episode alot Zero was just using it as a filler to get through the night. Insomnia was the worst. Alone at night. All alone. The words went through Zero's head as he sat there just lounging on the couch. His long blond hair was sprawled all around him. There was a blank look over his face that just looked uninterested as he stared at the screen as yet another horrible sitcom joke was made. The night just seemed too long at this point. Zero wasn't really someone who just liked sitting around. He always felt like he wanted to have a goal. Being a college kid normally meant studying your ass off so you don't fail out of your classes and lose your scholarship/and or paying a crap ton of money to retake a class. That wasn't a problem right now. Exams had just been taken. Spring break was about to start pretty soon. There was an ease all over campus. Really chill. Too chill in Zero's opinion. It was too quiet and dull.

His roommate Axl was gone probably doing something he'd regret in the morning. Axl was always doing something ridiculous and either X or Zero always had to go save his ass. He grinned and wondered what the story would be tonight? There was just something about the air that Zero just couldn't put his finger on. The air felt tight and restrictive. Suddenly a phone call shook Zero out of his That 70s show daze. He picked up the cell phone out of his pocket and squinted at it to see it was X. Ah X.

The would be love of his life. Well if Zero had any guts. Well Zero had alot of guts for a regular person. He'd tell people exactly what he thought about them and even put people on the spot. Start fights. Give someone an earful. What ever it took to get his point across. Zero was by no means a push over or someone that beat around the bush. But every time this subject came up there was just a sensitive feeling that Zero felt whenever it did. X was his best friend. They'd been through thick and thin. He was always there to listen and even talk some sense into him when Zero was out for blood. X was like his partner in crime but a bunch more. X was the best. Zero's face lit up a bit and he answered the phone. Zero spoke up.

"Hey" Zero spoke leaning back on the couch more and putting his feet on the coffee table. X spoke on the other line.

"Zero can I ask a favor?" X said it sounded like he was outside. Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, so long as I don't have to watch more That's 70s show." Zero said. X made a "ha" noise.

"Why do you torture yourself watching it if you hate it?" X said with a slight laugh to his voice. Zero shrugged to himself.

"Ya know, you're right. I've got a problem. So X what's up." Zero said looking at the clock once more. He knew then why X had called.

"So I'm going to sound like a complete pussy when I ask you this but...It's sorta kind of scary tonight. I don't know just like a bad vibe and..." X started. Zero cut him off.

"So you want me to meet you and make sure you don't get snatched up in the night because you stayed at the student union media center too long and it's creepy as shit, Don't worry I'm putting on my jacket now." Zero said with a grin. Yep he had X all figured out. X sighed.

"I'm sorry." X said with a sincere tone. Zero could tell he felt bad.

"No it's fine. We all have quirks don't worry. What kind of bestie would I be if I just let you hang?" Zero said as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door. He locked it and kept going. For a second Zero contemplated taking his car but it would take longer. The Student Union Media Center was just down the walk from his dorm building and around a loop corner it would take longer for him to walk to the parking area start the car and try to go around and down some other ways. At this point Zero was walking down the hallway going out of the door. X was still on the line.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. X had always been afraid of the night time. For X, the night meant getting lost, getting taken away in the darkness. It all started when he was 8. X had been walking with his mother one night coming back from a special event that his mother had taken him to. They'd been walking to the car. The parking was in a parking garage that was about a block from the actual building that they'd been in. A man had apparently been walking behind them and he pulled out a knife and well the rest is history. One dead mother and one kid scarred for the rest of his life. His mother's body was never found but miraculously X was found knocked out on the street. There were various bruises found over him but he couldn't remember much. It went unsolved and the man had never been found. X had carried the memory with him through his years growing up.

Zero had been his friend back then and saw the changes when X finally went back to school and had visitors after the trauma. He couldn't blame him. He could see through X somehow. He'd put on a brave face when it was dusk when they'd played outside a little past their time limit. Zero always could see the look of worry on his friends face and took him home or just had him sleep over his house. He'd understood the pain that X went through back then. So without question every time Zero would always be there to help X get home somehow. Even if that meant walking home in sheer darkness clutching each other's hands. They wouldn't speak of it afterwords never.

As they got older it was more and more awkward for X to ask. He thought he'd get over his fear with age but it still it stuck in his mind. X wanted to stop having the fears to rely on himself but still every time he gave in. No one was judging him but himself. Zero had always been there so he knew. So even when X had denied wanting help Zero was always there anyways.

So it wasn't a problem. Zero was perfectly willing to get up off of the couch in the middle of the night. Zero had stepped into the outside. The night time cool spring air hit right in his face as he opened the door. It was a bit warmer this time of year now that it was april. It smelled like pollen all through the air. Zero sneezed a little bit as he walked down the street. Yep definitely spring. Zero walked a little fast. He was almost there we he'd seen a strange car. Zero shrugged it off. Cars weren't normally allowed on this part of campus with out taking the out route way. So what the hell were these people doing. Zero watched them as he made his way around the corner. He'd seen X from a far standing under a light by the bench in front of the center. Zero wondered why he didn't just wait inside. X was always trying to find ways to get over his fear. Zero sighed. Still it was pretty bold of him.

Zero got closer and he made a weak wave, X saw him and returned it. X walked in his direction and they both met at a strange halfway mark. X spoke. His face was a little red as if flustered for some reason. He was holding a book he'd probably gotten from the labs inside. X's scarf was around his neck blowing in the wind that started to pick up. X spoke.

"Thanks Zero, that was oddly quick." X said walking in the direction back. Zero followed.

"Well I do sorta live like right around the corner, plus I was doing absolutely nothing." Zero said with a shrug.

"Still, thanks. But god I met the weirdest old lady in there just an hour ago." X said suddenly pointing back at the building. Zero tilted his head.

"Old lady?" Zero asked. X nodded.

"Yeah she told me all sorts of odd fortune telling, cult mystic stuff. It was really weird." X said. Zero looked up at the night sky as he walked when X said mystic stuff. That stuff always reminded Zero of the constellations and what not.

"Well what'd she say?" Zero asked turning to look at X.

"Well she started talking in mumbo jumbo but then she said something that really stuck with me, That I should take alot of chances because my whole world will get turned upside down tonight." X said like as if he was remembering every word.

"Turned upside down huh?" Zero said. X shrugged.

"It was really creepy because when I asked the woman what it meant she just grabbed my face and told me to look back, never forward and that the gods won't be with me tonight." X said touching his face a little bit.

"Sounds scary. I would've wanted to sock her." Zero said. X laughed.

"Hit a old lady really?" X laughed.

"Well you know, she might just be like that crazy gypsy bitch from "drag me to hell" Zero said. X shook his head.

"No this lady looked pretty regular but still she said take chances because I won't get another chance so...I sort of wanted to..." X started. Zero looked over at X and studied his face. It was a little flustered like and it looked like he was trying to hide behind his scarf. Zero raised an eyebrow,

"Wanted to what?" Zero asked.

"I wanted to tell you something." X said with a sigh.

"So tell me. I'm right here, you're right here. Even if it's super embarrassing like that time Axl threw up on that girl he liked back in 10th grade." Zero said with a smirk. X laughed.

"You'll never let him live that down will you?" X said with a small smile. Zero shook his head.

"Nope never." Zero said with a grin.

"Poor Axl, I'd die of embarrassment if I did that to someone I liked while confessing." X said with a slight blush to his face. Zero laughed.

"Well just don't throw up now. You're as red as a pepper.." Zero said with chuckle. X looked surprised.

"You knew what I was going to ask...?" X asked quietly.

"Yeah, to be honest I wanted to do the same thing. There was just never a good time and it's not an easy thing to do..." Zero said with his voice trailed off.

"Especially when you've known the person so long..." X said as if picking up after Zero. They looked at each other with red faces. Then turned away.

"We don't have to rush it." Zero said suddenly.

"Your right." X said.

"I can tell we're both still sort of ...getting used to the fact and it'll be a big change..." Zero said.

"I know that but..."

"You're thinking about what the woman said huh?" Zero said looking over. X nodded.

"Well X. No matter if the world is turned upside down I'm not going anywhere. So when your ready we can do this. I don't want you to feel any pressure." Zero said stopping into place suddenly and turning to X. X smiled.

"You always know what to say don't you?" X said with a knowing smile.

"Well one of us does and besides I never did believe in any of that mystical stuff." Zero said with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess I was just a little shaken up." X said with a sigh of relief as if he'd just let go alot of his worries. Zero smiled.

"So is this what my dad meant when he said I'd experiment in college?" Zero said with a laugh.

"Pffft. Knowing him this is exactly what he meant. Old man wily is ridiculous." X said with a scrunched up face. Zero was about to respond when suddenly there was a voice from behind them.

"What are you two boys doing out here so late?" It was a piercing voice and it was one Zero will never forget for the rest of his life. Zero turned around quickly to see a man dressed in all black. He had a raspy voice and a face that looked like it's been to the underworld and back countless of times. Zero got a bad vibe instantly and he clenched his fist and turned around. X jumped a bit at the voice and backed up. Getting stopped in the street in the am time must've been nerve wrecking for X.

They got a clear view of the guy he had a suit with a peculiar seal on it. The man smirked. Zero spoke.

"Who the hell are you and what's it to you?" Zero said getting on the defensive. X looked down. The man laughed.

"Oh looks like we've got a gutsy one. But I don't have business with you." The man said then he continued. He pointed at X.

"I've got business with your friend." The man said still with the cocky smirk.

"Friend of yours?" Zero asked X quietly. X shook his head.

"I've never seen him before in my life. But this guy is definitely bad news." X said quietly back.

"Bad news? Well can't deny that. Maybe for some folk. Lets make this short. I want that little brunette to come with me." The man said with a smirk.

"Why? Who are you?" Zero said in a fierce tone. X stepped back more.

"Well I'm not important but my boss told me that he wanted something new tonight so he sent me and the boys to get it. We happen to see little brunette here waiting by his lonesome and knew we had to snatch him up, come quietly." The man said.

"Hell the fuck no." Zero said. Then he continued. "X run. Here's my keys you can get into my dorm and wait for me. Don't stop for anything." Zero said throwing X his keys. X caught them.

"But Zero..." X started. Zero cut him off.

"No, get out of here. Don't look so worried. I'll be fine." Zero said getting into a fighting stance. The man made an unamused face.

"Blondie I just said I don't have business with you." The man started.

"You've got major business with me if you think you're gonna make off with X and prostitute him. Fuck that." Zero said running towards the man and delivering a punch. X looked back once and started running off but not for long. Soon after the first hit was delivered and the sunglasses flew off there was a bunch of men in suits that seemed to come out of the shadows. Two of them had even caught X. Kicking and screaming and fighting back as he might X had being caught by three of the men. He was struggling with all his might when suddenly the third pulled out a knife. X stopped in his tracks and had true horror in his eyes.

Zero cursed. They were surrounded. The man he had just punched got off the ground smiling.

"See I didn't want it to end up like this, Blondie." The man said rubbing his face where Zero had punched. Zero scoffed. He knew right then and there, they were fucked.

"Bastards...why are you doing this...why would you do this...?" Zero said yelling.

"Well kid, when the boss wants something we get it. He said college level twink, We got college level brunette twink."

"You're all fucking discusting...Scum like you should DIE!" Zero said launching himself at the man but was caught by the other henchmen and got thrown to the ground. a night got pulled out and got put to Zero's face. The man snickered. X started struggling again.

"Zero!" X yelled. The men laughed. The man in charge looked at X with an amused.

"You're gonna watch as you're friend gets killed. He's a disrespectful little fucker I'll tell you that. Let's teach him some manners." The man said grabbing Zero's face. Zero struggled. The man brought the knife close to Zero's face and made a deep cut. Zero screeched.

"Not so mouthy huh kid?" The man said. Zero looked up and grinned.

"Bitch ass mother fucker." Zero said. A punch was thrown right into Zero's face. Zero's mouth was bleeding now. The man grabbed Zero by then dug his finger into Zero's eye making it bleed. Zero screamed out in pain. A finger gauging his eye was unlike anything he'd ever felt in his life. It was a pain only the dead would know.

"An eye for an eye." The man said grinning. Zero still tried struggling. The man shook his head. Zero knew he was loosing alot of blood and getting weak.

"You don't quit do you?" The man said grabbing Zero up by the shirt and stabbing him with the knife. Zero clenched his teeth.

That was when everything escalated. The man threw punches and cut all over Zero's body like no other pain Zero had ever felt in his life. Some of the other men joined in. Zero took it all with out even letting them hear a whimper. He was loosing alot of blood. He couldn't move anymore. At the corner of his eye he could see X screaming and crying telling them to please stop and that he'd do anything. Soon it was all muted. Zero had taken so much damage cut after cut. Punch after punch. Zero thought it was going to continue when suddenly he heard a voice say,

" Sir he's bleeding out."

"Put led in him and smash his cell phone." The leading man said. The others nodded. Zero's eyed widened. The man with the cocky smirk pulled a black pistol out of his pocket and smiled and leaned in close. grabbing Zero by the face.

"Hey, hey, Blondie you're gonna die now. Knowing you couldn't protect your friend. Listen to this...he's gonna fuck, suck and swallow until he's completely used up. It's your fault because you were weak. I want you to die knowing how weak and foolish you are. And hey, I want you to know who your killers are "The mavericks." The names Dynamo. I want you to know the man who killed you for the rest of your life. Which isn't long." Dynamno said as he cocked the gun. Zero couldn't even fight back in the condition he was in.

"Goodbye blondie." Was the last thing Zero heard that night along with X's screams and the laughter of men.

His last thoughts were playbacks of what the man said. He felt guilt for not protecting X better. He felt dumb for not taking his car. He piled up a million reasons for it to be his fault. It was his fault X was going to be used and abused. All his problems would be gone if he just had power. The power to protect X. The power to get his revenege. vengeance on his mind. He wanted to rip the bastard apart. All this guilt and thoughts of murderous revenge were interrupted by a single bullet to the head. Zero felt everything go black. He thought he would die. In fact he was counting on it. To escape the guilt.

Fate was on Zero's side. He woke up exactly six months later.

To be continued.

**So this story...wait let me just say : Luke can eat a pimple covered dick. Secondly go read the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was October 8th :1:28 am.

Zero had been in a coma since that fateful day. It was a huge mystery to the cops that had found him. There was a missing file report that went along with the time that Zero had been knocked out but the only thing left in the wake was a comatose kid on the side of a campus road. All traces of X Cain had just left the scene. The only person that could probably tell anything was in a deep sleep. The cops eventually gave up and dropped it. They pronounced X dead. Zero had been in his sleep for a solid 6 months. There was improvement in his condition all of his scars had healed up except for his eye. It had basically been gauged out. Honestly it was just a miracle that the kid had been alive. So many stab wounds and a bleeding eye should've lost all blood he had but somehow he was still kicking.

No one honestly had any hope. The first 2 months were hard for the families, for their friends but as time went on, people stopped thinking about it. It had become easier to believe that they'd just been gone. All except for one Axl. Axl had been coming to visit Zero every single day since the incident. He'd seen him the morning and the afternoon it happened. There was no way Zero was just going to remain sleeping not in Axl's mind. He was determined to be the one there when Zero woke up. It bothered him alot that X was never found and if Zero was in that condition then there was no way X was somehow fine. It scared Axl to think about it. He almost didn't want to know the truth. But still he was full of hope waiting for the day that Zero would wake up and maybe have 1/2 of his best friends back.

It was about 1:28 am when Zero's eyes had started to flutter. Zero had been in a really long dream during the whole Coma he'd been dreaming the same thing over stewing in his own juices, it was his fault X was gone. The dream kept looping and looping and to this day Zero still remembers it. Maybe that's what drove him to do what he did. At that time of the night his eyes shot open, he arose from the bed shouting one word,

"X!" Zero shouted arising up from the hospital covers. Zero tried to open his eyes but only one came open. Then he remembered that night. His eye had been taken out. He put his hand up to his eye and felt it. There was a bandage around it. Zero had then grit his teeth. It was them. It was because of the mavericks. But at the back of his mind Zero wasn't concerned with his eye just one thing : X. X had been taken by them, and if what they said was true life would be torture for him. It made Zero's stomach sick to remember what the guy said before taking X. It flashed back in his mind. He clenched his fist.

"Dynamo of The Mavericks" He said out loud looking at his clenched fist.

Zero knew he had to get his revenge. He had to save X from that hell. He didn't know how long he was out if it was a day or even a week but he felt and wanted to hope that X was alive somewhere. It was still the middle of the night but Zero had been up all night plotting his revenge.

It played out just like this :

He would train really hard, then he would go into that place and spill every single one of their blood. He'd save X and then just leave. They'd forget everything that happened. What he needed was strength. Zero wasn't the strongest guy in the world. The beating he took then was a reality check for Zero. He was messing with a completely different kind of force here. These people were trained fighters, all he was, was some college kid that dabbled in martial arts and swordplay. He'd need to get stronger. To destroy them. He had to. He felt it in the very core of his soul. He sat thinking about it over and over the whole night.

When the nurse walked in she was really startled to see Zero sitting up in his bed and looking out of the window he'd been close by. She dropped her clipboard and walked over to him. She spoke.

"Young man! You're awake how are you feeling?" She said with a shocked face.

"How long have I been sleep." Zero asked simply.

"6 months." She answered. Something snapped inside of Zero's head. 6 months? X had been feeling that torture for six months. There was one thing flowing through Zero's head "It's all my fault...I need to get out of this hospital. I need to go find him now...what if it's too late? It's my fault for not being strong. I need to kill them. I need to wipe out that orginazation...I need to get the stance of a killer...if I'm a killer I can't...I can't be known about...I need to leave this hospital...I need to leave no trace. She's a witness to me waking up. I don't want to be questioned." Zero's thoughts ended right there. Before she said another thing Zero had gotten out of the bed and ran and poked one of her pressure points before she could even react. It was something Zero had learned when he was smaller while learning martial arts from this old man who used to live about two blocks from his dad's house.

The woman had hit the floor. Zero had gotten out of the bed. He didn't feel any body lag at all. He knew that there were people on the outside door. There was only one way outside of the hospital at this rate and it was out of the window. He was looking out of it all night so he already knew that he was about on the third floor of the building. There was bushes there. It would be an okay jump. He looked around the room and there were things that said "Arcadia Hospital" so that must be where he was. It wasn't at all far from his dad's house. He needed to get there.

So without any delay Zero climbed out of the window with out any delay, grabbing the ledge before he jumped into the bushes. It was a clean landing. There was no pain anywhere on Zero's body but his eyes were still having a hard time adjusting to the sun light. Well eye anyways. Zero had still felt angry over the fact that he'd lost one eye. It just didn't feel right. He now sympathized with every single person with an eyepatch that ever was. It was hard to adjust but Zero kept moving down the street. He'd been walking for a good 15 minutes when he'd heard police cars go past him looking like they were on their way to the hospital. He hoped it wasn't for him.

Who knows. He never did find out. Zero had gotten to his dad's house and felt a wave of nostalgia. He'd played here and did a lot of dumb things here as a kid. He, X and Axl that was. There was a lot of ridiculous things that happened over the years. He wouldn't do a second of it over. Now look where they were Zero had just gotten out of a coma, X was MIA and Axl was probably off being Axl. Zero felt the need to call Axl all of a sudden. But seeing as there was no way he knocked on his door and rang the door bell like mad. He heard someone move inside as if finally deciding to get the door.

His dad had opened the door, none other than Albert Wily. The man squinted at Zero, but Zero just smirked. His dad spoke.

"Now either I'm tripping on fumes or my son who's been a coma for 6 months is standing right in front of me." Wily spoke. Zero chuckled.

"Well as many fumes as you intake per day I'm pretty sure you're tripping on something, but old man I'm really here." Zero said. His father grinned.

"How come the hospital didn't call and why are you still wearing the hospital pajamas. I left some of your favorite clothes over there for when you woke up." Wily said.

"I broke out of the hospital." Zero said coming clean. Wily raised an eyebrow and looked around. He spoke.

"Come inside." Wily said. Zero walked in and sat on the couch. Zero spoke.

"Dad...I, you can't tell anyone I woke up." Zero said. Wily tilted his head.

"Is this about X?" Wily said. Zero nodded.

"He's been kidnapped by The Mavericks, I have to get him back." Zero said. Wily's eyes went big.

"Zero, son...are you serious?" Wily said. Zero just nodded.

"Yes. That night X and I'd been walking back to my dorm and they just showed up saying they wanted to take X. Me being me I just said no and tried to fight but..." Zero halted. Then Wily finished.

"You got your ass beat because you were dealing with real syndicate men." Wily said with a knowing face. Zero nodded.

"They took him...and the last thing I heard before blacking out was "I want you to know who killed you : Dynamo of the Mavericks." Zero said.

"It must be tough." Wily said.

"I have to get him back it's all my fault." Zero said. Wily shook his head.

"It's not your fault it would happened to anyone." Wily said. Zero shook his head.

"I told X, that'd I'd always be there...I need to save him" Zero replied.

"Why not call the police." Wily said absent-mindedly.

"Dad. You know I have to do this, you know the police would just shrug off this. To them such a syndicate doesn't exist."

"What are you going to do? Just come back dead again?" Wily said with a half a smile on his face.

"I'll kill every one of them." Zero said in a serious tone. Wily sighed.

"You love him don't you?" Wily asked suddenly. Zero's face went slightly red. Wily answered himself.

"Well of course. Only a fool in love would go fight their way through a syndicate and go try to save just one person." Wily said. Zero remained quiet. Wily continued. "A fool in love will get himself killed. I don't think they just took X just to take him...he's going to be different when you save him. Are you prepared for that? Wily asked.

"I won't know unless I find him." Zero said. Wily sighed.

"I'm not going to stop you, but just don't get yourself killed." Wily said leaning back in his chair.

"Dad I was hoping you could make me a weapon." Zero said. Wily looked up.

"Alright. What type?" Wily sighed.

"A sword." Zero answered.

"Katana?" Wily asked. Zero nodded.

"I've got you." Wily said rising up from his chair and into the direction of his lab. Zero got up from the couch and went upstairs into his room. He looked around and everything was exactly the same as it used to be. He walked over to his closet and saw the same old shoe box that'd been up there for years. He grabbed it and then opened it looking for a certain number.

When he found a pink piece of paper that said Sensei Eagle. He grabbed it out of the box. He then remember that his cell phone had been smashed to bits by the mavericks that night and walked over to the house phone that was on the table by his bedside. He picked it up and dialed the number.

"Hello is this sensei eagle?" Zero said politely.

"Yes, who's calling?"

"Zero." Zero responded. He remembered he hadn't talked to the man since he'd been a child. The man made a surprised sound on the other side of the phone.

"I've heard you were in a coma." He said on the other line.

"I've come from the depths of hell to exact my revenge." Zero said with a smug tone. The man on the other side laughed.

"I take it you need training is that correct." Sensei Eagle said.

"I'd call you for no other reason." Zero said simply.

To be continued.

**So I'm officially back "Back" Like not just posting shit randomly but all the time maybe even daily. Maybe. I might not have as much shoot the shit time as back then but I'll definitely try for all of the peeps reading all these stories. Your reviews and PMs keep me motivated, I have most of this story prewritten, except for the last two chapters that I'm working on now. I like this one sorta.**

**But we'll see what happens. Axl's gonna appear next chapters because Axl is yes. Like always.**

**Peace Love and No blood. Except for Luke, he can get blood 3**


	3. Chapter 3

It was October 28th 9:38 pm.

The only people who had been in contact with Zero, were his own father and Axl. They hid the secret of Zero being awake pretty well. apparently the hospital didn't send out a missing person notice either. It had bothered Zero in the back of his mind but he let it go. Axl wanted to join Zero on his quest for saving X. There were a million and one questions about everything and anything about the matter. Axl at one point even tried to talk Zero out of it. But in the end he just went along with it. Axl wasnt' a sword type of person. His training was specifically with guns. Axl wasn't the strongest dude ever but, he knew he needed to help Zero. There was just no way one person could infilterate a whole base like that.

Axl's mind was made up. Zero's resolve never faltered. Axl had done most of his training with Wily because he'd been better with guns and lazars, while Zero was mostly with Sensei Eagle. They'd all seen each other at the end of the day in each session.

Zero had been training in the way of the sword for exactly twenty days and in that time he'd almost mastered the way of the sword. His strokes were quicker and he had 8x more endurance than he'd ever had in his life. Zero owed it all to the old Sensei. He'd been staying over there and training constantly. Zero had insomnia so most nights he was still training even after his master had went to bed. The sword that his dad had made him was possibly the sharpest sword he'd ever seen it was a large katana that had a red and yellow sheth and the handle was red. The blade itself was a shining silver. Zero had practiced with it non-stop preparing constantly. There was only one thing on his mind : Bloodlust for the mavericks.

It was the end of one training session when Wily had gone out to get food because lord knows none of them ever cooked ever. Well when Zero was a kid he did most of it, because his mother had left because let's be honest had always been a little mad. But that's a story for another time. Axl and Zero had been sitting in front of the TV watching ironically that 70s show. Axl randomly spoke.

"I don't get why Eric doesn't just confess his love and keep going. UGH." Axl said slightly irritatedly. Zero sighed.

"Well because that's his best friend and people just don't up and confess to their best friends because honestly, it's a friendship ruiner." Zero said. Axl looked over a little consciously.

"I'm guessing it hits right to home huh?" Axl said with a grin. Zero sighed.

"Yeah. Now I've got like a million and one regrets." Zero said a bit down. Axl's smirk left his face.

"Dude I'm sure it'll be fine. We'll get X back and then you guys can have that Barbie and Ken ending you all deserve." Axl said surely. Zero gave a slightly laugh before it faded into seriousness.

"Axl..." Zero started. Axl cut him off.

"No dude. We're staying optimistic." Axl said.

"But.." Zero started once more before Axl cut him off again.

"WE ARE SOME OPTIMISTIC OWEN GOT DAMMIT." Axl stood up and shouted. Zero jumped back a little bit.

"Ok..dude no need to shout." Zero said regaining his composure.

"No need to be a Emo Eric." Axl said. Zero shurgged.

"God no need to be a Judgy Jason." Zero said.

"No need to be a Downer Demetrius." Axl said.

"No need to be a ...you know what? Lets stop." Zero said giving up.

"Agreed...so I have to ask did Old man Wily find the Maverick Base?" Axl asked.

"Yeah, we're probably going to go tomorrow." Zero said with a smirk.

"S-Seriously...?" Axl said looking down. Zero saw this.

"If your unsure of yourself you should stay here." Zero said. Axl shook his head.

"Nope. I did too many damn target practices to be a pussy and bail out now." Axl said.

"I want to believe that I'm ready but I can't be sure." Zero said.

"That's how I feel. What if we get taken out back and end up just like X?" Axl asked.

"I'd bite someone's dick off." Zero said simply.

"We'd probably get out of there as a whole, if it went that route." Axl said with a shiver.

It was in that moment that Dr. Wily came into the room with a bag of what looked like take-out. Axl jumped up. Wily spoke.

"What's this I hear about biting people's dicks off?" Wily asked. Axl and Zero both looked at each other and laughed.

"Nothing old man" Zero said with a slight laugh.

"Y-Yeah inside joke." Axl said trying to muffle a laugh. Wily shrugged.

"If that's what the kids are into these days." Wily said. Axl's laugh busted out at that point and Zero facepalmed.

"Dude Wily can I quote you?" Axl asked.

"Sure knock yourself out." Wily said then he continued. " I have some information you two are going to need tomorrow." Wily said.

"What is it?" Zero asked. Wily handed him a piece of paper.

It was the whole map layout of the building. It looked like some traditional japanese styled house. There were seven floors. Each had a different sector. The first floors were basically the newbs and the way it looked the fights would get harder and more experienced the more they climbed up. It says that the boss' living quarters were on the highest 7th floor inside of a penthouse. But what sorta alarmed Zero was that on the floor right below that one there was said to only be one person supposed to be guarding it on high alert. These floors were apparently huge. There was also a side note on the map that if they should let go of the map they'd get lost. Apparently all of the base's floors were built like mazes and doors also led outside. Zero made a mental note of that. He spoke.

"This is gonna be a mental test as well isn't it?" Zero asked out loud.

"Don't sweat it. As long as we have two copies of this, we'll be fine." Axl said. Zero silently agreed.

"Soooo what are you going to wear?" Dr. Wily asked with a LSP sounding voice. Well in Axl's opinion anyways.

"I just didn't think that we'd be dressing up for such an occasion." Zero said.

"Welp I made you guys something as a sort of good luck surprise." Wily said handing the two presents.

"Oh sweet~!" Axl responded ripping open the present that Wily had given him. Zero opened his slowly. When Zero looked inside he saw what looked like a racing jump suit. Zero's was yellow. Zero smirked. It had looked just like the once Bruce lee had worn in the game of death. His dad knew that he loved that movie and had always wanted one. Axl looked at his and inside was a large yellow thing with two big eyes and it looked like a Lego head until Axl really looked at it and he exclaimed

"OMG IT'S A SERVBOT HELMET!" Axl yelled with utter joy. Wily nodded.

"I felt like you needed a mask, well because they don't know your face. They should already know Zero's, but we don't want to put you in more danger than you already are in." Wily said.

"This is awesome." Axl said hugging the helmet. Wily nodded.

"Zero do you like yours?" Wily asked. Zero nodded.

"I love this." Zero said. Then as if something was reminded to Dr. Wily he spoke.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered something. I got you a new eyepatch as well." Wily said going into his pocket. Zero had thought back, he hadn't been using an eyepatch at all these past couple of weeks, He could feel his eye open but he just couldn't see. Wily handed the eye patch to Zero and he looked at it. It had a red cross on it. Zero slipped it on. It felt good. Strangely good to have an eyepatch on. Like his eye was out of the annoying light and finally had a chance to rest. He could get used to this.

"Well you guys should probably go to sleep after you eat and stuff." Dr. Wily said. Axl and Zero nodded.

"Yeaaaah mass murder tomorrow~!" Axl said sarcastically before opening one of the take out boxes with a fork.

"God that sounds horrible." Zero said.

"It is horrible. Even though it's vengeance, murder is still murder." Wily said.

"I know...but...if it's for X. I have to. These people are sinners themselves." Zero said. Then Axl responded where he left off.

"For the greater good we walk among the evil." Axl said. Then Wily spoke.

"Killing is a merciless sin. There's no redemption after you've killed someone, If you rape or torture that person has a chance to be whole later, to live their life after the ordeal is done but death...death is just a quick sweep. permanent sleep." Wily said. Zero thought for a second.

"No. I actually think death has some mercy. Sleep. Sleep is a gentle thing, you don't know what's happened to you. You lose all mindset. As if your finally getting relief." Zero said. He had a pause and then he continued. "Sleep is the cousin of death. Death is instant relief of all that pain you've taken. But torture and rape, its constant mind trauma. People who've went through it, find themselves wishing for death. It haunts them so bad they want to die. I think death has alot of mercy if you think about it like that." Zero said.

"Just feeling all used up, and no one can love you." Axl muttered.

"Probably what X is going through..." Zero said in a lone tone clenching his fist.

Wily knew right then and there that they had the resolve to do this. They'd have no regrets after they'd been done. Wily wanted to believe that they'd come back with no more scars than they already had. He was worried about them. He'd watched these two kids grow up and mature but he knew right then in that moment that, in short they'd grown. They weren't those little boys who messed up his house pretending to be superheroes, talking about justice and peace. They were adults now. His kid had grown up. Axl had grown up too, Wily then took a look at Axl making a really dumb joke and then quickly changed his mind. Axl did not grow up. Axl will never grow up.

Wily laughed. Both Zero and Axl looked at him strangely. He proceeded with an explanation.

"You guys are over here getting old on me." Wily said.

"Well yeah old man our balls dropped a long time ago." Zero said plainly.

"Yeah man puberty was a bitch. How dare you not recognized us getting old." Axl said indignantly.

"Oh don't worry Axl I see that stubble you're trying to grow over there." Wily said with a smirk.

"Damn right." Axl said feeling his tiny stubble. Zero laughed.

It wasn't long after that they all went to bed. Zero had taken sleeping pills that night to get the best sleep he'd probably gotten since he'd been in that coma. They'd go to the maverick base tomorrow. The fight would start. The fight that Zero was training for weeks for. It'd be his true test of resolve. To get X back. When Zero fell to sleep his thoughts filled with X. All the times they had together, all the times Zero was there and finally their last moment, when he'd been taken. Zero muttered one thing before falling asleep.

"Dynamo of the Mavericks."

To be continued.

**Dr. Wily better recognize that puberty is a bitch, I mean look at me, I'm still going through 23rd puberty. God dammit man. Anyways, it's gonna get real pretty soon but before it does the next chapter will feature a character we haven't seen in a minute : X. Yep we get to learn about what happened to X after he got snatched up. Stay tuned for chapter 4! (Will literally post the chapter as soon as I finish this authors note.)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was October the 29th 11:23 am.

X Cain had slept in this morning. It had been a long night. He was still a bit tired but he looked over at the clock and shot up out of the bed alarmed. There was one thought going through his head. "I'm late" He shot up out of the covers and heard a small groan next to him. He looked over and there was no other than Rock Light next to him. X smiled at the sight then he spoke.

"Rock are you up?" X asked. Rock made another small groan noise. Then he answered.

"Yeah." Rock said sitting up from the covers and rubbing his eyes.

"We really stayed up too late last night huh?" X said with a smile. Rock smiled back.

"It was great though." Rock said with a small blush on his face.

"I love you." X said moving in closer, Rock blushed more, then their lips connected in a kiss. They pulled away. X got out of the bed and went to the closet that was across the room. Rock spoke.

"There's that's meeting today isn't there?" Rock asked. X turned around and nodded.

"Yeah it's in exactly 30 minutes." X replied grabbing stuff from the closet quickly. Mentally he was checking off the things he needed for his shower. Rock watched this fondly. Until suddenly it hit Rock that he had to be getting ready too. Rock spoke once more.

"So, I need to go with you huh?" Rock said. X nodded once more.

"Yeah these guys are a little shifty, never know if a fight may break out." X said as he went into the door that led to the bathroom. Rock had spotted that X had dropped his boxers. He chuckled and walked over and picked it up, then he knocked on the bathroom door. There was no responce so he just walked in. X had the shower curtain drawn. Rock spoke.

"Soo you know you dropped your boxers right?" Rock said. X stuck his head out of the shower and sighed.

"How do I always manage to do that?" X said in a low tone. Rock giggled.

"Because you're a silly goose" Rock said with a smug face. X blushed.

"Well no sense arguing there." X said as he got behind the cover.

"I'll call a car for the meeting." Rock said starting out of the bathroom.

X felt the shower on his skin he looked down to see the scar mark he got on that night. X sighed. It was always when he was naked in some form that it always came back to him. It had almost been 7 months since...well everything changed. His mind flashed back to that night he'd been taken. He remembered being dragged into that black van. They taped his lips and put cuffs on his hands so there was no escape. After that he remembered the highway drive.

During that time to the base his mind was completely gone. He was scared it was a fear that he'd never felt in his life. His thoughts were filled with Zero. When Zero passed out there was one thing that went through his mind. Zero's dead...Zero's blood is on the groud...these people killed Zero and one day they'll kill me. X was silent with tears running down his face all the way there. When the car stopped the man, his name was Dynamo grabbed him out of the car and looked into his eyes and spoke.

"This is your new home." Dynamo whispered in X's ear. It had stayed with him when he looked up at the huge building. They walked him in and threw him into a room with about 7 other guys. As soon as they left and the tape and cuffs were off, X started sobbing. All the other boys looked the other way as if they had no soul anymore. There was one wide eye one that kept staring. Suddenly he walked over and he put his arm around X. The kid spoke.

"Listen, you'll be fine. I promise they won't kill you." The kid said. X looked up and muffled his sobs.

"I don't know where you've come from or the pain you just endured but please...don't cry. Don't let them break your spirit." The kid said hugging tighter. X hugged back then it registered to him. This kid...was just like him. He'd been taken. But this kid was different he didn't cry. He didn't let them break his spirit. X wanted to stop crying but there was one thing on his mind and it was Zero. Zero was dead. Zero. The only person that basically knew everything about him and was always there. He was there this time as well...Zero... The kid spoke once more.

"I know it's hard but don't let them see you've been broken." The kid said. X looked up at him once more. He was like a guardian angel. The kid had spiked brown hair that was a little darker than his, Big blue eyes that looked like they'd seen things and a gentle smile. X wanted to know his name,

"What's your name?" X muttered. The kid responded.

"It's Rock, Rock light, I'm 17 years old." Rock said. This had alarmed X. Rock was younger than him. Rock had been getting through this and facing reality. X let go of Rock and looked around the room. All these kids, they'd been used and abused and taken. Their eyes still had no soul. Even looking deep into Rock's eyes there was something off. This enraged X. He felt a fire start inside of him. He wanted to avenge Zero. He knew just looking at these kids that no one would save him. He'd have to save himself. X wiped his tears and stood up. Rock watched as he did.

"Rock, how long have you been here." X said still wiping his tears.

"7 months." Rock said. X looked shocked. Rock turned away with a small smile.

"Don't sympathize with me. Sympathize with yourself. Your about to have all sense of worth taken from you." Rock said suddenly.

"I'm sorry." X said. Rock shook his head.

"Don't apologize...just promise me you'll keep your head up. I don't want you to break, like everyone else." Rock said. X spoke.

"Why're you helping me." X said.

"I saw myself in you." Rock said softly, then continued. "I came in here sobbing, crying just hoping for some comfort, I had everything I loved taken from me 7 months ago. I've been used and abused here and in the end I had no one and it hurts, I'll be there for you because no one was for me." Rock said.

"You...your a strong person." X said.

"It's strength that you have to keep to be here." Rock said. The word strength surged through X's mind. X was quiet for a while then he spoke.

"I want to set you free." X said suddenly to Rock. Rock looked at X as if he was crazy. X continued.

"All those things you said to me just now really helped me thank you." X said. Suddenly there was a man at the door. He spoke after opening it.

"I want you to follow me." The man said pointing at X. X looked at the man sternly and got up and followed him with one last look at Rock. There was sympathy in Rock's eyes. X had walked up the stairs and followed the man. Suddenly X spoke.

"Where are you taking me." X said. The man snickered.

"To please the boss of course. He gets really peckish in the middle of the night." The man said as he chuckled. This had disgusted X. The word peckish and it would stick with him. The man led him to a lavish room with lots of candles and it just felt warm in there. There on the bed there was a bald man who at first thought X thought he was fucking hideous. He was a bald huge man who had a wierd chin and cold eyes. X remembered that there was some kind of wierd gem on the man's head. When X came into the room The man whistled. Then spoke.

"Where'd you find this one?" The man asked. The other man chuckled pushing X into the room.

"Commander Sigma, Dynamo found this little gem on a college campus." The man said.

"Give him my regards Vile." Sigma answered. X had walked in and stood looking down. Vile had left and locked the door. It was quiet. Then suddenly Sigma spoke.

"So what's your name?" Sigma spoke walking towards X. X started shaking. His eyes looked around the room. He saw a knife on the table next to the bed, he then looked up at the man. X needed to get over to the bed. X spoke.

"My name is X Cain." X said looking the man in the eye.

"You're very cute." Sigma said leaning down and kissing X's neck and X shuttered. Sigma smirked.

"Don't be scared now, I'm not going to hurt you." Sigma said touching X's face. X tried not to shutter. X then spoke and walked over to the bed.

"I want...you now." X said sitting on the bed. Sigma smirked.

"So you're the submissive type huh?" Sigma said then he continued. "I can see you're scared." Sigma said with a cocky smirk. X clenched one of his fist.

X didn't say anything he just patted down on the bed and Sigma walked over there and sat down. X lightly pushed him down, Sigma looked really happy. X climbed on top of him. The knife was now in clear reach of X. He smiled at Sigma thinking one thing "You sick fuck you're actually enjoying this." X had started kissing Sigma and played along until sigma was completely distracted. That was when X saw his chance. Just reaching over a little bit he grabbed the knife off of the bed stool and broke the kiss from Sigma. He spoke.

"What are your last words?" X said with a smile sweetly as he hid the knife. Sigma looked confused. Then X spoke again.

"How many?" X said. Sigma was confused. Suddenly X took out the knife and stabbed Sigma in the chest with all of his might. Sigma cried out. X put his hand over Sigma's mouth driving the knife deeper inside of Sigma. Sigma's screams were muffled. X laughed.

"Answer me, how many lives have you ruined, loved ones killed?" X asked as he twisted the knife more. Sigma coughed up blood. Sigma tried to fight back he'd grabbed another knife off of the table and cut X's side with it. X dug his knife in deeper and sigma screeched and X threw Sigma's knife across the room. X smiled and spoke.

"You're going to pay for your sins. You won't kill me." X said. Sigma glared.

X pulled the knife out, and hesitated before out of nowhere he remembered Zero being tortured by the men. He started repeatedly stabbing Sigma in the chest. This time not letting the screams be muffled. X's mind had went blank with blood lust thoughts of all the horrible things he wanted to do to all those people who'd kidnapped him and kidnapped all those boys. Ruining all their lives and self worth. Finally Sigma was dead when X had regained his self senses.

He heard men running towards the room and they busted down the door with gun in their hands both pointing at X. X smiled and dropped the knife. He was ready to die at that point. X spoke.

"I killed him. Shoot me go ahead, avenge your boss." X said. The men were shaking until one spoke.

"We've got a code in the mavericks." The guy said while shaking. X raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?" X asked.

"The strongest will always lead. The one who kills the boss becomes the next boss." The guy said. The guard next to him spoke.

"In short...your the next boss." The man said. X had been a little shocked.

"We'll follow you, Tiger go tell Kuwanger to alert the whole base." The man said kneeling down before X.

X felt a surge of power before him. At his very hands was a whole syndicate. He knew the first thing he would do.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked the man who was now shouting orders. The man chuckled.

"I should ask you the same." The man spoke.

"X Cain." X replied putting his hand out. The man shook it.

"Good to meet you Boss. My name's Mammoth, The man said said shaking X's hand once more.

"I want you, Mammoth, to go set free all those young boys in that room. Here, I'll come with you." X said.

They then walked to the basement. Mammoth unlocked the door and X walked in. X spoke.

"Your all free, I'll arrange for each of you to make it home from where you've been taken. Mammoth can you take care of this please." X said. Mammoth nodded.

"I can already tell you're gonna be an excellent leader." Mammoth said with a smile. All of the boys followed Mammoth except for one Rock. X walked towards Rock. Why was he hesitating. Rock spoke.

"There's no where for me to go back to." Rock said as if reading X's mind.

"What?" X said. Rock looked down.

"They killed my family. All of it. My dad was in some bad blood...there's no where for me to go." Rock said looking up at X.

"Then stay with me, I'll be there for you, like you were there for me a bit ago." X said. Rock felt like he was tearing up. The tears had came down Rock's face. X had hugged Rock.

"You don't need to keep up that façade anymore...you can feel. You can be human." X said while holding Rock, Rock gripped harder and the tears came down even faster. Finally they broke away. Rock spoke.

"I haven't cried since that night." Rock said. X held him in tighter.

"You can cry now, I'll stay with you." X said looking Rock in the eye.

"X..." Rock muttered.

They'd been by each other's side since then. Rock was just naturally skilled in combat and had joined the mavericks quickly becoming high ranked. X had made him his right hand man. X wasn't amazing at fighting when he first joined but Rock had taught him everything he knew so soon X was in fact boss level. To keep the devilish name of the mavericks X had kept dealing in the black market but never again did they take people for sexual gain. They killed and they assassinated and they did alot of intense stuff. X felt and knew that he was changing. At the back of his mind he liked it. He and Rock grew closer and closer everyday they knew everything about each other and they talked for hours and hours on end. On the 4th month they had gotten together. It was after Rock had turned 18.

Together they had ruled over the Syndicate world killing anyone and everyone who got in their way. X's heart had hardened. He didn't want to go back home because he felt nothing was there for him. His dad never cared always chasing after some woman, Zero was dead all that was left was Axl. Axl would in the end get over it like everyone else would. X had no reason to go back. He had no desire. He wanted to forget the life that he lost.

Upon forgetting the hurt he ordered all the people who had been involved with that night be killed. Every single person that had touched Zero. X had killed dynamo himself. He felt no sympathy for them.

He threw himself into the cruel dark world that was being apart of a syndicate trying his hardest not to look back. He convinced himself he wasn't alone because he had Rock and everything was always going to be fine and it was. Rock was a huge comfort and he was always there. X felt that life was perfect. He didn't need anything else.

But at the back of his mind there was always that one subject. Zero.

X snapped out of his thoughts while putting on his suit ready to go suddenly there was a voice calling his name.

"Boss! The car is ready" A rough voice rang through to his room. X sighed.

"Yeah I'll be out in one second." X yelled back while he put on his shoes and grabbed the gun that had rested on the stood. He put it inside of his blazer. With one more breath he walked out of the door, with about 10 minutes to spare.

To be continued.

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter so far, something about Rock and X being together is sorta cute. Now let me just take a chance to say, I feel for Zero, because he has no idea what he's about to get himself into. He thinks X is being held captive and basically is a slave when X is chilling hard. Sucks for him eh? Should be interesting in the future right? Welp I'll see you guys in chapter 5! Stay thirsty.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was October the 29th at 7:37 pm

It was getting dark over the town and Zero watched it all absorbing everything around him. He was on top of a hill nearby to the mavericks base over looking everything in his path, he took a deep breath, and he realized, it was now or never. Suddenly he heard a sound from Axl and looked over at him. It was some kind of mumble. Zero looked over at him. Axl shook his head.

"What are you waiting for?" Axl said suddenly. Zero looked down and responded.

"Something, doesn't feel right here." Zero said all of a suddenly. Axl sighed.

"Dude, we've gotta go in there, and get X. We've come this far and honestly I was pretty hype." Axl said scratching the back of his head.

"Axl, what, what do you think X will be like when we finally find him." Zero said suddenly. He had been thinking about it all the time. He knew that it wasn't going to be the same, nothing would ever be, it didn't necessarily stop him from wanting to get X. It made him hesitate. As if in fear for himself. It would hurt Zero to see X in a horrid state, and somehow, even with all of the stuff Zero had seen, he didn't want to think about because the more he thought about it the worse it became.

"Zero, X is stronger than that right? You're not giving him much credit. You think X is just someone who'll just listen and go along with stuff and take a bunch of abuse? No. He's not, he's probably fine and still sain, a bit damaged but we'll all get past that dude." Axl said with a sure look on his face.

"I want to believe, It's now or never right?" Zero said lightly. Axl just nodded and suddenly they were in motion

Zero and Axl ran down the hill to the bottom to find what looked like an old japanese building. Before getting in the premises Zero took a deep breath and walked forward. Suddenly someone Jumped off of the roof and stood in front of them. Zero flinched and Axl literally jumped on Zero. Zero grabbed his sword really quickly. They looked in front of them to see a man with a suit. He was smirking at them. The universal thought was "Hell naw" The dude spoke.

"Where do you think you're going? Dressed that like that? The fuck, y'all some kind of cosplayers?" The man laughed with almost a disgusting laugh. Zero just shook his head and pull out his sword and swung at the man's arm. Like lightning speed it came off and there was a scream almost resembling those guys on No More Heroes 2. For that Axl laughed. Zero smiled at the man.

"Where's X Cain?" Zero said suddenly pointing his sword at the man. The man squinted.

"Like hell I'd tell you." The man mumbled. Zero scoffed. Axl shook his head.

"I'll blow your brains off." Axl said. When Zero looked at Axl he'd forgotten that he put a Servbot helmet on and almost couldn't take him seriously. Like why? The man looked up at Axl, and made a deadpan face.

"What are you, a Lego or something?" He said with a grin. Axl shot him in the face. Then turned away.

"Fuck that guy." Axl said with a sniffle. Zero shook his head.

"Alright Lego dude." Zero said with a smirk.

"Eat a dick Zero." Axl said walking in front of Zero into the building. Of course when they got to the front door, there were like four more guys. They said nothing just lunged at Zero and Axl, they got on their guard again.

A few shots and slices and they were on the ground. There was one that hadn't passed out so Zero thought he would try and get directions. He walked up to the struggling man and pointed his sword at the guy, Zero spoke.

"Hey man, I need some directions. Where's X Cain?" Zero said casually.

"NO. I won't tell you. Ever." The man said with some fear. Axl sighed.

"The fuck is his problem, why aren't you gonna tell us? " Axl said turning to Zero and then looking the man on the ground.

"At least point me in the right direction? I'll let you live, I just don't wanna get lost this place is big man, help me out?" Zero said in a almost pleading voice. The man on the ground smirked.

"Fine I'll tell you, in the top tower 11Th floor, probably in his room, the last door in the hallway, probably passed out because he had such a long busy day." The man said with a mocking voice. Zero immediately was disgusted, "Busy day?" What exactly this man mean, X was...no...Suddenly anger came over Zero and he stabbed the man in the arm twisted it and pulled it out. The man cried out in pain. Zero calmed down a little bit.

"Zero calm down bro." Axl said quickly.

"I know you just heard that." Zero said. The man on the ground laughed.

"Even if you get there, I know he'll stop you, he loves X." The man said with a crackling laugh. Zero's eyes got wide. He turned around.

"W-What do you mean?" Zero turned around abruptly. Axl knew Zero was about to turn up on this guy.

"Don't Zero, He's obviously just screwing with us." Axl said dragging Zero away. Zero's mind was running a mile a minute. So X, was...Zero didn't even want to finish that sentence, all he wanted to do at this point was take everyone's life in the building or anyone to even lay eyes on X. Axl could feel Zero's anger boiling up.

"Listen, Zero if we just lose it in here and kill everyone, the blood will forever be on our hands. I know we're talking about X here but we've gotta stay calm. I'm serious dude." Axl said. Zero knew he was right but still he was on edge.

"I know, but it's hard, ...I'll be fine." Zero said taking a deep breath. Axl nodded.

"Good, good. Just don't suddenly yell out "I KNOW YOU AIN'T TALKIN BOUT MY MAN. DON'T TOUCH MY MAN." Axl said with a burst of laughter Zero was embarrassed .  
"Get off me man." Zero said.

"Never." Axl said with a smirk.

They were now inside of the maverick base building, it was kinda cool in there if they'd describe it. Everything was blue. There were checkered floors and the walls were stripped and everything that wasn't blue was some sort of lighter blue or white. It felt almost familiar for a second. But still they marched onward.

Another swarm of guys came. Another swarm of guys to the floor. Zero and Axl were making good progress. One slash and one shot at a time they knew and felt they'd seen X soon.

At the top of the Maverick Base, X cain was sitting on his bed, watching a marathon of Three's company, while Rock was on the computer playing OSU...and failing. X looked over and spoke.

"You know you're horrible at rhythm games, Rock." X said plainly. Rock made a "Pffffft" noise. He turned around.

"I'll get good at it. Then you'll eat your words." Rock said with a small smile.

"3 years later..." X said with a certain troll layer to his voice. Rock got up from the chair to address him when suddenly there was a speaker over the room. X and Rock looked up.

"Hello erm, Boss there's some wierd cosplay people trying to invade our base." He knew it was Kuwanger on the other side. X sighed.

"Are you serious "Weird cosplay people? How far are they in?!" X shouted to the ceiling. Kuwanger answered.

"The 6th floor." Kuwanger said regrettably as if he knew he was going to get scolding.

"I thought you guys were about that life." Rock said with a little bit of protest.

"Any lost lives?" X said sitting up a bit serious. Kuwanger sighed.

"Just one. The rest just are passed out and will loose blood if we don't get them to the hospital."

"We have a clinic in the basement take them there." X said with a facepalm. Rock giggled.

"So how skilled are these guys? What do they fight with?" Rock asked curiously. X knew that Rock would be interested in this. He always looking for new weapons to learn how to use and new rivals. X sighed.

"Well There's the kid with the guns and a Lego helmet, then there's this guy with a sword."

"Oh. Well I'll go take care of them then." X said about to get up. Then Rock shook his head.

"No, let me fight them, you've been running around all day, and plus, these guys might be fun to fight." Rock said with almost stars in his eyes.

"Rock, I think we should find out more about these people and why they came into our base before I tell you to go out and kill them." X said looking directly in Rock's eyes. Rock blushed and looked away.

"They killed one of our guys though..." Rock said in protest. X sighed. Rock was making that impossible to say no to face.

"Just one and he was a low rank guy who wasn't about that life." X said with a sly smirk. Rock tilted his head.

"But stiillllllllllll I want to fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Rock said in almost a whining voice.

"Stop being thirsty, Rock! Besides, we only need to take action if they get pass Mammoth." X said.

"Fine, fine but you'll make it up to me right?" Rock said with a shy grin. X blushed.

"O-Of course." X said smiling at Rock.

"So how about now~?" Rock said moving in closer to X, X then put his arm around him and spoke.

"You really are dehydrated." X said with a slight laugh.

"You guys know I can still hear you right."Kuwanger said from the ceiling.

"Get off the damn speaker kuwanger, god!" Rock said, with one look you could tell he was extremely embarrassed. X laughed.

"Damn horny little teenagers." Kuwananger said signing off the speaker.

"I'm discouraged now." X said getting up. Rock shrugged.

"Yeaaaah something about being called "Horney little teenagers" just makes me wanna change my ways." Rock said scratching the back of his head. X shook his head.

Meanwhile on the 9th floor on the base Axl and Zero had been clawing their way up the tower. The guys seemed to get tougher and tougher, Axl felt like he was going to pass out and he was pretty sure somehow his face was bleeding he had been in more fights then he could count and at this point Axl felt like he was going to pass out Zero kept going no matter how many injuries he got. Axl spoke.

"Dude I hurt all over. Carry me broooo". Axl moaned. Zero stopped walking and turned around.

"I don't think I could even lift you right now." Zero said turning around to Axl. Axl in response threw his guns down and sat on the floor and proceeded to take something out of his backpack. It was fruity pebbles. Zero stared intently at the box as if to say, "GIVE ME SOME PLZ" Axl nodded and handed on the box. They sat down and viciously killed the fruity pebbles box. Zero looked at the time and it was about 9:56 pm, which meant they had been in the building for a good, 2 hours.

They were almost at the top of the tower, just a few more floors, they could tell by looking out of the nearby window, it was getting dark outside.

Axl and Zero were pretty content right now, they'd been fighting a whole bunch of guys and it had been getting to them, it finally felt like they were getting the rest they needed, but it felt too good, this rest they had, they'd felt the room kind of heat up too. It was cozy in there and nice and warm. Axl had felt like he almost wanted to go to sleep. The carpet felt so soft. Even Zero at this point went head first to it. It was so nice and cozy, sleep had been creeping up on them, when suddenly Zero's eyes snapped open. He'd heard click foot steps from the hallway. He suddenly noticed there was a small breeze coming from the ceiling. Zero knew right then and there, that it must be some kind of trap. Zero hopped up and looked around. He was about to alert Axl when he had noticed, Axl was already unconscious.

Fearing for a second, Zero ripped his undershirt and tied it to his face. He drew his sword, and started listening for more footsteps. His mind was running a mile a minute. Where were the footsteps coming from? Who was going to come next? Would this shirt hold up against this gas? How the hell would he protect Axl from this guy? Zero was literally internally freaking out. Suddenly the door opened and a man with a gas mask on his face emerged.

Zero grit his teeth and ran at the man. He was getting sleepy, so damn sleepy, He forced his eyes open. He could basically see the man's smile behind that gas mask and it made him sick. He'd feel it for underestimating them. For believing that they would just fall for a trick, even though they totally fell for it. He'd make this man regret everything. He'd make him suffer. Bastard... Zero's mind was going fuzzy, but he knew one thing. He would stop that motherfucker. So with one last hopeful stride and all the strength Zero could muster, he penetrated the man's shoulder with his blade. He could tell from the man's eyes that he was caught off guard. His eyes went wide. Zero suddenly stumbled and let go of his weapon. Falling face down on the floor.

"God...dammit." Was the only thing Zero could get out of his mouth and suddenly everything went black.

When he woke up he was tied up and he could hear the sound of flames in the background, he looked over paranoid and saw Axl wide-eyed, and it looked like he was crying. Axl was crying? What.

Zero turned and looked over to Axl and Axl looked at him with a horrified expression. Zero spoke.

"Dude. Why ya crying?" Zero said.

"We're gonna die, this guy is crazy." Axl said with no delay.

"He doesn't know what crazy is." Zero said. He scanned the room to see flame throwers of all kinds, and it was painted red in there. He saw his katana on the counter next to them. It'd be easy to reach if he wasn't tied up. So Zero whipped his hair back and forth and knocked the blade closer. Axl suddenly started laughing.

"I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH." Axl sang loudly. Zero just glared at him and kept whipping it.

Suddenly Zero knocked the sword right next to him. He grabbed it with his mouth and it took about a minute before he was able to start attempting to cut his hand ties. Then he cut his feet ties, and then got up to free Axl. As soon as he was done, he turned to Axl with a smirk. Axl knew what was coming next.

"Did you just see that shit?! My hair did that shit! Fuck with me." Zero said receiving a high-five from Axl.

"Zero, I love you and your luscious hair." Axl said with stars in his eyes.

"Sorry to break up the bro fest, over here butttt, I can't let you leave." The man from the door way said. Suddenly it occurred to them that they'd have to fight this guy. Axl and Zero made eye contact and made a silent plan. Nodded and started. Zero ran at the man once more with his sword and Axl ran to the other side of the room to grab his guns. The man moved to go at Zero, but suddenly Zero moved out the way and Axl shot him. The man fell to the ground in agony. He let out a yell scream.

"Mhm that's what he gets making me cry and shit." Axl said with a sniffle. The man snorted from the ground in pain.

"It's not my fault you're a pussy." The man said. Zero kicked him in the head.

"Alright bro, I see you. So tell me some things, What's your name." Axl said pointing his gun at the guy's head. Mammoth squirmed. Zero sighed.

"They call me flame mammoth." Mammoth replied.

"That explains the sadistic flame shit everywhere." Axl said under his breath.

"Where's X cain?" Zero asked suddenly.

"What a dumb question. Like you'll ever get to him. I'm not saying nothing. I'm not dealing with that brat later on with dumb talks of treason not uh. Not me. Screw that." Mammoth said.

"So who sent you to come after us?" Axl asked.

"If you come up in here looking for one of us, of course I'm gonna try to attack you." Mammoth explained.

"So you're in our way basically? And if we let you live, you won't let us take X huh?" Zero said.

"What floor is this again?" Axl said. Zero answered.

"9th right? Which means two more floors, and boom, we'll find X." Zero said.

"So this guy is basically the last serious thing standing in our way huh?" Axl asked with a smirk.

"That's right." Zero said smiling back.

"Lets kill him." Axl said with a grin, before mammoth could react Axl had shot him in the head. There was just one loud noise, no scream from mammoth, no nothing. He was dead on the ground with his blood splattered out. Zero and Axl didn't even look at him twice they stepped over his body and continued forward.

They walked out of the room and emerged from the door, there was a sign that said 10th floor. Just one more floor to go and they'd find X. Things were looking good for Axl and Zero.

On the 11th floor the intercom suddenly turned on, X looked up from the document he was looking at and Rock paused OSU! Kuwanger, panted but didn't speak.

"Kuwanger what is it?" Rock asked.

"Mammoth is dead." He said speaking clearly.

To be continued.

* * *

**YEAAAAAAAH I UPDATED. Yes. Alright so sorry about that update gap. Homies be busy, and it's gonna be easier to write from here on out because I made up this story solely on the idea of the next chapter. Await that shit. Meanwhile answer me this, You ever seen a rug that looks like Space Invaders?**


	6. Chapter 6

It was 10:28 pm on October 29th.

Rock was the first one to speak after silence had come over the room. He stood up and laughed.

"Kuwanger stop Joking, I swear." Rock said. Kuwanger took a deep breath over the intercom and spoke once more.

"No, Kid I'm serious. These dudes that came in here, they mean business. We were dumb for not taking them seriously and now we need to stop them." Kuwanger said sternly. X shook his head.

"He was a good guy, he didn't need to die." X said having a flashback of Mammoth the first night he had been there. He was the one who told X that the syndicate was his, he was also the one who helped X get to where he was now. X for some reason wanted to shed a tear but couldn't there was something that was stopping him. He cared about Mammoth, but for some reason raw sadness just wasn't there. There was only one thing that really was there. It was the wish to find out, who exactly did this.

X went quiet oblivious to most things in the room at that point, he was sure Rock and Kuwanger were talking but the words they just didn't touch him. X had been thinking, thinking about what caliber of warrior or fighter, could make it this far with only two men. Were they apart of another clan or syndicate? What exactly did they want and why were they doing all of this. X had noted that they only killed when they had to. There had only been about 3 dead out of the hundreds that they had faced. The three that were dead were ones that would fight until the end. X knew that mammoth would. But still something didn't feel right, something didn't add up.

X was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Rock say his name. X looked up at Rock, who looked irritated if anything else. Rock spoke.

"I'm going X, to take care of these bastards." Rock said sternly.

"Rock, you saw what they did to Mammoth. Let me go with you." X started.

"Listen, X I don't think you get it. Reports I got said they were after you. Their main goal is you. If you go now, they'll be even closer to their goal. I can't let you leave this room." Rock said in a concerned tone. X sighed.

"I can't just sit back and chill at a time like this, three people died because of this and so many others are injured!" X said slightly raising his voice. Rock shook his head.

"We'll all be as good as dead if someone kills you or takes you away X." Rock said. Kuwanger made a small noise on the intercom.

"Listen to him X. I'll keep an eye on him and tell you if he needs your help, Also I'll send back up, if he needs it." Kuwanger said. X looked down to the floor feeling useless, he sighed once more.

"Fine. Okay, but please be careful Rock. I'm serious." X said with visible worry in his eyes. Rock snickered.

"Don't worry I'll be fine and hell if I'm not I know you'll be there." Rock said. X nodded.

"Alright" X said waving bye and sitting back in a chair. Rock nodded and walked out of the door.

As soon as he did he sprinted down the hallway. In honesty, Rock was a little shaken up, they defeated mammoth, and knocked out tons of others on the other floors. Rock knew that he was strong but would he be able to take care of both them? He believed that he had to. He had to protect X, he had to protect everything that they had. Still Rock felt nervous really nervous.

He knew that behind this door on the 10th floor he'd finally come across them, the intruders. Rock tightened his grip and opened the door.

Axl and Zero had almost made it to the 11th floor, half way down the hallway when suddenly the door opens and they see a small brunette guy, instantly looking at him reminds Axl and Zero of X, but at the first sight they could tell that it wasn't X. He just didn't have a certain quality that X had. Zero put down his guard for a second, the kid looked normal and it didn't seem like it'd be necessary for Zero to have out his sword. Axl had already taken off his guard with out although. Zero and Axl looked at each other and nodded before speaking.

"Hey Kid? This is the 10th floor, the 11th is just behind that door right?" Axl shouted. Rock looked up and shook his head.

"This is it huh? You're the guys raising hell? Don't make me laugh." Rock said getting closer getting out a weapon, it was unclear as to what it was. Rock looked Zero and Axl up and down and decided, yep these guys were some characters. He was pretty sure that one guy was wearing a Servbot helmet, while the other guy was on some Uma Thurman shit. Rock shook his head.

"So what if we are?" Zero asked. Rock walked closer and then stopped for a second so there was a big distance between them.

"What are you truly after?" Rock asked thinking.

"We want X." Zero said. Rock scoffed.

"Then you'll die, right here, right now." Rock said touching the unknown weapon. It opened and suddenly it looked like some sort of blaster. Zero was confused.

"I was kinda hoping we wouldn't have to fight this guy." Axl said scratching the back of his head looking at Zero.

"Yeah he but he doesn't really look that strong, Just sorta knock him out okay? No bullets." Zero said. Axl agreed.

"I can hear you." Rock said directly from behind Zero and Axl, they looked from behind and Rock was there suddenly there was a light and a burning sensation on Zero and Axl's sides. Axl and Zero fell to the floor. Rock backed up and laughed.

Rock glanced at them. Zero laughed, So did Axl. Rock's face then went deadpan.

"What the fuck was that?" Zero said in laughter while Axl just looked over.

"That was some sci fi shit. But OWW it hurts." Axl said touching his side, they both got up. Rock tilted his head.

"It's some strange weapon I got from a German scientist, guy it was supposed to kill you but ya know, I did get it for sorta cheap so I'm not really all that upset." Rock mumbled throwing it off his arm on the floor. Axl and Zero were cautious.

"W-Wha...okay." Axl said rubbing his head.

"I think we have to more than knock this kid out." Zero said out loud.

"Oh definitely, but where do you get off calling me kid? I'm 18 years old. Respect it." Rock said getting out another weapon. This time it looked like two blue gauntlets. Zero sighed, and got out his weapon. Rock came running at Zero full force throwing a punch, Zero blocked it with his sword. Rock then struck Zero's balls with his knee and broke the block. Zero fell with a curse.

Axl ran up seeing that it was his turn. Rock snickered and ran at him. Axl gripped his guns taking his hands off the trigger so that he wouldn't shoot. Rock shook his head.

"That's a mistake, why not try to shoot me?!" Rock said throwing a punch with the gauntlet.

Axl learned from Zero's mistake and decided not to block in fear for his nuts. Rock threw a kick and Axl caught his leg and Rock made an irritated face. Axl flipped Rock and he fell to the floor. Rock immediately hopped back up. Axl threw some punches that Rock dodged. Rock dodged the final one and Axl, looked around for a second. Rock came from behind Axl and hit one of his pressure points. Axl fell. Rock scoffed.

"Lets see what you look like under that Servbot mask..." Rock muttered grabbing one of Axl's guns from his unconscious hands. He grabbed it and took the mask off of Axl to see Axl's face. Rock stared at the scar mark for a second when suddenly he felt himself getting grabbed from behind. Rock looked behind him to see, Zero, Rock tried to struggle but Zero had a firm grim on his arms.

Zero then pulled a motherfucking travis touchdown and suplexed Rock, with the fury of a thousand forest fires. Rock fell on his head and let out a screech. Zero let go and got up.

"That's for my balls. Secondly. Fuck you, I'm gonna see X." Zero said with a pat, he grabbed his sword from the ground. Rock's head was aching but he got up and stumbled to his feet.

"No...No. You're not even worthy to look at X. I won't let you. When you die and god asks, who killed you, tell them It was Rock Light!" Rock said clenching his teeth, throwing a suddenly punch Zero's way, It landed and Zero flew back. Zero gripped his sword and pulled it out, Zero then ran at Rock. They exchanged hits Rock, started to wear down, Zero had as well. They broke apart breathing hard. Rock had seen one of Axl's guns on the floor and dashed towards it. Zero saw this and ran at Rock. Grabbing it was fatal for Rock because Zero had slashed Rock across the chest with his sword. But in return, Zero was in a bad spot. Rock now had the gun pointed at Zero's chest.

Neither of them could move. Zero's sword was in the area of Rock's chest. The gun was point directly at Zero's it was a gamble. But who wants to gamble when it's your life on the line? There was so much at stake. Both only had one thing on their mind, X. This was all for X.

"I can take another slash from your sword, but can you take a bullet in your chest?" Rock said cranking the gun with a sly smile.

"Do it. If I can't defeat you and save X i'd be better off dead" Zero said returning the smile.

"Save?" Rock said eyes going wide. All of a sudden, Zero saw Axl get up, from the ground, he grabbed his other gun and walked silently towards Rock. Zero knew he had to distract Rock.

"From you creeps. You people disgust me. All y'all can suck my dick. That why I killed them." Zero said saying something random without thinking. He needed to make sure Rock didn't turn around or look behind him. Axl was so close. Rock had shot Zero in the shoulder upon hearing this. Zero screamed and clenched his teeth and held on. Rock started talking again.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHI-" Rock started, but suddenly He stopped. Axl had made it. Axl pistol whipped Rock, and Rock fell to the ground unconscious. As soon as they made sure Rock was down, Axl and Zero fell to the floor with relief.

"That kid though...he was about it..." Axl said with a yawn.

"Shit...he got me..." Zero said grimacing in pain.

"Dude you okay? We gotta get you help." Axl said realizing what had really happened.

"No we have to find X..." Zero said without hesitation.

As promised if Rock had been defeated, Kuwanger came on the screen and notified, X. X on the other hand knew that he'd have to fight today. He knew that some how Rock would be defeated by them. X knew as soon as they did, they'd catch that fist. X had been on edge just waiting for the moment Kuwanger told him to move. He was ready. He'd wanted to intervene but he knew that Rock's pride was on the line. He knew Rock was always putting himself on the line, for him. He knew that Rock wouldn't have it any other way. So he let Rock have his fight. But as soon as it was over, X was ready, ready to punish any bastard who thought they could come into the tower thinking they could wreck shit. X wasn't upset, but he was irritated.

X spoke before he left the room.

"Kuwanger, don't bother me, don't send back up. I won't need help." X said sternly. Kuwanger replied.

"Alright." Kuwanger said. X left his room leaving the door opened behind him.

X walked quickly in to the hallway. He knew he didn't need to be worried about Rock but at the same time, there was something telling him, don't go through that door, like somehow everything would change after going through the door. He knew that Rock was okay, somehow he felt it but, these enemies, something just didn't add up. They wanted to see him? Why did they? assassination? Bullshit, if they truly were assassins they'd land on the roof instead of walking up. It was the easiest way. Further more X couldn't think of any of the other syndicates or families that would want to kill him. He was in a spot where he didn't have any true enemies, only people who mildly dislike him, but needed him to stick around for his resources, so why?

X wasn't going to waste anytime. So calm and collected X opened up the door and froze. He didn't believe his eyes. What he saw was a tall guy with long blonde hair, immediately he felt a shiver go down his spine. X had been so quiet no one noticed him come in. X looked over at the other person in the room to see that, it was the so called Lego head who was actually a servbot. Then his eyes fell to Rock on the ground. X shook himself out of his shock to speak outloud. It had to be some sick joke.

"You there! Turn around and face me." X said completely annoyed. Zero and Axl noticed X for the first time and became alarmed. Zero turned around and pulled out his sword. He made full eye contact with X.

Suddenly he dropped his sword. Zero couldn't move, there he was, there was X. Completely untouched , completely unharmed. Zero couldn't say a word. Axl was the first one who spoke.

"X! YOU'RE ALRIGHT MY DUDE." Axl ran over to X and hugged him. X couldn't move X couldn't react. This was some sick joke wasn't it? This had to be some sick joke. Who would taunt him like this? Who? X cringed. Suddenly X shoved Axl off of him and moved back. He then took out a gun and pointed it, at Axl. Axl then realized he still had his helmet on. X took a breath.

"Who the hell are you? and who sent you?" X said firmly. Zero couldn't say anything all he could do is stare at X. Suddenly X shot at his feet.

"Look me in the eyes and answer me before I kill you on the spot!" X said clenching the gun. Zero looked up and his eyes met with X's. X shuttered once more.

"X. You're okay." Zero said walking towards X. X shot near his foot once more. No this couldn't be happening there was no way, no way that this was really Zero. It couldn't be it was impossible in X's mind. He had seen Zero die. They told him Zero was dead. This had to be some kind of sick joke.

"Don't come any closer." X muttered. Axl knew that something was about to fly off so he stepped back and stood next to the door. X shot the floor where Zero's feet were Zero moved and kept walking closer to X. X at this point was fighting off tears. Zero still walked towards X emotionless. X wanted to believe so bad but he wouldn't let himself. X shot until there were no bullets, not one hitting Zero. X still squeezed the trigger not even once thinking that he had more bullets in his pocket. There was only one thing on his mind :

This has to be some sick joke.

Zero got to X finally, he took the gun from X's hands, pulled him close and embraced him.

"X" Zero suddenly.

In that moment tears sprang out X's eyes. Zero was struggling not to. He wanted to look cool. But you could tell he was on the verge. X hugged back finally realizing it was all real. X he wiped his eyes with what seemed like an endless waterfall of tears and looked up at Zero's face he saw the eyepatch. X put his hands to Zero's face. His hand moved up to the eyepatch. Zero let him. X spoke.

"Zero, your eye." X said muttering so quietly only Zero could hear him. Zero nodded.

"It doesn't matter, you're okay." Zero said wiping X's face full of tears. X looked down.

"Everything can go back the way it was." Zero said. X then turned away from titled X's head back up and suddenly next thing X knew, they were kissing. X's eyes went wide and suddenly he pushed Zero away and stepped back. X shook his head. Zero looked genuinely hurt, Axl couldn't bring himself to intervene.

"No. I can't, Zero I can't." X said suddenly unable to look either of them in the eye.

"What. What do you mean? What's wrong?" Zero said gently. X shook his head.

"It can never go back the way it was." X said. Zero shook his head.

"X I know you probably went through a lot of things here but never say never. You don't owe these people anything." Zero said firmly. X almost smiled at the thought.

So this is what Zero thought huh? Zero thought that he was a some kind of slave here. Someone that would need rescuing. X had saved himself. X sighed. Suddenly he was calm cool and collected the same shell he wore in matters of business and the syndicate.

"Zero you don't understand. That night, the night they took me, I killed their leader, when he tried to advance on me. Then I became the new boss. Ever since then I've been leading this place down a less gruesome path. The blood is still there, hell so is the drugs, but the sex trafficking has stopped. I don't need saving Zero."

"X?!" Zero's face had gone blank. He felt stupid. Never in a million years could he have believed such a thing coming out of X's mouth. But here it was. Zero closed his eyes for a second taking it all in.

"So you rule over the same people who got you in the predicament..." Zero muttered. X shook his head.

"Zero not a day has gone past that I haven't thought of you. I had everyone who's ever laid a hand on you killed." X said with no particular emotion.

"So why?! Why didn't you come home?! Your dad, Axl and everyone else was worried about you?! Why would you let them think you had died?!" Zero yelled. Axl couldn't even speak at this point. X looked down, then looked back up at Zero recollecting himself as if he were casting all his emotions away.

"Zero, I believed you were dead. If you were gone there was nothing really for me to come back to. I couldn't live with it. I knew Axl would be fine. My dad would get over it and everyone else? They'll just forget about me. In a way apart of me died when I had killed Sigma that day. Something new began Zero. I don't expect you to understand." X said.

"So why can't it go back the way it was?! You say all these things cool headedly. Nothing's stopping you. I'm not dead, Axl sure as hell didn't forget about you and pretty sure your dad is a fucking wreck." Zero said knowing his words were getting to X's cool exterior.

"Because of Rock. I can't leave him. Not here not now." X said looking over to Rock on the floor. Zero had looked over as well and suddenly a wave of heat rushed over Zero. Axl's eyes had gone wide.

"What is he to you?" Zero muttered as if lost in thought. X couldn't look Zero in the eye when he answered.

"We're together Zero." X answered still looking at Rock.

To be continued.

* * *

**Awwwww shit update. Look at me out here finishing shit? Welp I think there's one more chapter left. We'll see what happens? Hell if I know what will. I hear Zero's heart breaking. Poor guy. Welp I'm off to go play fatal fury, see you guys next update and tell me, Do you want Rock to be with X? or X to end up with Zero. Then I want you to insult me. aaaaaaaannnnnnd GO~!**


End file.
